


The silence echoes

by practicalramyun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Major Character Death is Allison, Oneshot, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Stiles-centric, i don't know how to tag i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicalramyun/pseuds/practicalramyun
Summary: Aftermath of Allison Argent's death, Stiles blames himself, and basically everybody feels like shit





	

It was so surreal, he couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. It was as if his mind had been in denial this whole time, and this was the pinnacle of a moment that had brought reality crashing down on him, his hands couldn’t stop trembling and he couldn’t seem to breathe.

 

Oh god. Allison’s dead.

 

  
He could see Scott kneeling at the ground, his body wracked with sobs, and his mind couldn’t seem to process anything, everything was a blur and his lungs begged for oxygen he didn’t seem to have. At the corner of his mind, he briefly remembered something alike happening to him before, but the world was swaying, cold sweat was trickling down his neck and he wanted to hurl.  
Someone grabbed him firmly, not enough to bruise, but enough to jolt him back to reality, he could see his sheriff’s badge from the corner of his eye.  
“Stiles, you okay?” his eyebrows were furrowed and knitted closely in concern, and he seemed to have aged so much during the short span of time, yet with his shoulders slumped in fatigue, he seemed to carry the whole world on his shoulders.  
_It’s your fault_  
As if this was news to him  
_Selfish, weak, you burden the pack with your shortcomings, now look at what you’ve done_  
The world was swaying.  
STILES!!!

 

“STILES CAN YOU HEAR ME”  
The shrill voice jolted him awake, like putting scalding red poker on someone’s skin, the blinding white light felt like needles stabbing into his brain, taking a while for his eyes to get used to. Looking up, he saw the clear blue sky, together with the scent of bad odour and the mostly suffocating environment.  
“GUYS MOVE AWAY let’s give him some space”                                                                                                                                     Memories started crashing down like a tidal wave, and he suddenly felt sapped of all his energy, before he noticed something trickling down his face.  
_Oh right, Allison’s still dead_

 

“What is this, an intervention?” he asked as he plopped himself into the sofa, arms crossed, seeing as they didn’t seem like they were leaving anytime soon.  
He stared back at the sheriff incredulously, for letting them trespass into _their house_ , a chargeable offence to be honest and frankly a traitorous act committed by his father because he _really really_ did not want to talk to any of them right now.  
“Stiles, we’re worried about you”  
“I’m fine.”  
The redhead gave a exasperated sigh, , and guilt crept its way up to his stomach, seeing the redness of her eyes and her body overwhelmed with fatigue.  
_You’re not the only one mourning here._ His mind helpfully reminds him.  
Swallowing his bitterness, he softened his eyes and stood up, reaching out to her and putting his palm over hers, “I’m sorry”, he continued, swallowing, “But I really am, I... can manage it on my own.”  
_I’m not worth worrying about._  
The redhead blinked back her tears, and tried to mask it as fatigue, wiping her hand over her face, but Stiles saw through it, _she always_ _hated people seeing her cry._ The voice that came out was hoarse, and harsh, like she was trying to compensate for something. “Scott doesn’t blame you for what happened Stiles. “

There was it, the atom bomb, the reason for his countless sleepless nights, the 2am guilt that gnaws away his heart till he has to shove his pillow in his mouth to muffle his sobs, because his house had thin walls and he did enough as it is without having to ruin his father’s life too.  
But bitterness crept up again like a vicious serpent, planning to attack anybody in sight, his tone was mocking and harsh, and his smirk was that of the devil, he thought, all teenage innocence lost, lying before was a boy who saw too much of the world and accepted the devil in his heart in a last act of desperation to survive.  
“Then why isn’t he here then?”  
The gust of wind blew through the curtains, echoing the silence that had befallen the room, which was a louder message then any words spoken, Stiles thought, because it had meant at least one thing :that nothing could ever be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, sorry if it's short, but I might continue this if people like it. Please leave reviews, they feed my ego really well.  
> This is actually my first time writing a story, so please do leave constructive feedback; love ya


End file.
